The Mew Mews Return
by Mewkoneko
Summary: [HAITUS] The mew mews are back to fight a whole new team of aliens. With the original 5 mews, 3 new ones and Kish, Pai and Tart this is sure to be one crazy adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mew Mews Return**

A.N. Ok so this is our second fic but this time we are both writing it! YAY! The pairings in this story will be: Ryou and Ichigo, Mint and Kish, Lettuce and Pai, Tart and Pudding and Keiichiro and Zakuro. Ok so read on and enjoy! Oh and just so you know this chapter is in Ichigo's POV

Disclaimer: We do not own Tokyo mew mew and we probably never will. 

Writing  
** "Speaking"  
**_Thinking_

**Chapter 1: Back From England**

She opened the door quietly with her spare key hoping no one would be home to question her. She tiptoed across the living room, trying to get to the stairs but then a smell caught her attention and she peeked into the kitchen. Something she shouldn't have done.

**"Ichigo!" It was her mom.**

**"Uhhh.. yah?" **

**"Your back..? Why? What happened? How come you didn't call me? Are you okay?"**  
**"Mom, slow down, I'm fine I don't want to talk right now, I'm tired"**

**"Right, okay... well you go rest, we can talk later"**

**"Yah."**

_Whew... Hmm I wonder if the girls still work at the Cafe... And Keiichiro And Ryou! _

Ichigo started wondering how she could sneak out of her room so that she wouldn't have to see her mom and be asked a whole bunch of questions again. She looked out the window and saw that the same tree was still right beside it.

_Hmm... I was a mew mew...I'm sure I can still do this._  
She opened her window and looked down.

_Wow! It didn't look so high a few years ago._

_1... 2... 3...Jump!_

She jumped down and grabbed for the tree but unfortunately, she missed.

_Ahh no! I'm to young to-_

Like she had down years back she landed softly on her feet..  
_...to live? Im alive… wow, didn't know I still had it in me…_

Ichigo ran over to Café Mew Mew and walked in. The first person she recognized was Lettuce. Her long green hair gave it away. (She was 16 her hair was still green but she didn't wear it in braids anymore, Her eyes were blue but she didn't wear glasses anymore.. she wore contacts!. Her favourite color was still green, she wore more grown up clothes, and she looked a lot older then she used to.)  
**"Welcome to Café mew mew, follow me to your table," Lettuce said politely.  
"Uh I'm not here to-"  
"What would you like to order?"  
** _I wonder how long it takes her to realize its me. Lets find out!_  
**"Umm… I'm not sure yet, let me just look at the menu some more"**  
Ichigo began looking around for the rest of her friends. She spotted Pudding and Taruto in the kitchen helping Keiichiro. (Pudding was 13 now, her hair was still blonde, She was still very hyper but was more careful with her tricks. Her favourite colors are still yellow and orange. Taruto was 13 now also, his hair was brown and had a different style to it, his ears looked human because all the aliens had cast a spell on their ears so that they would look normal while living on Earth. He still acted like Pudding but was less hyper, he wore normal human clothes and looked very cute!)  
_W__ow.. Pudding looks so much more mature now._  
Then she saw Mint and Kisshu helping costumers at the tables. (Mint was 16 now and she had black hair but didn't wear it in buns anymore, she was still skinny and snobby but she was more mature and actually worked now. Kish's hair was still green but it was shorter and not in pig tails, his ears were normal like Tart's and he also wore normal clothes, he looked very Hot!)  
_Wow, will you look at that, Mints actually working now!_  
Next, Ichigo saw Pai at the cash register. (Pai was 18 now and his hair was a greyish- black, his ears were also human and he still looked emotionless but he smiled more often then he used too. He was still very smart and wore human clothes)  
_He actually looks kind of cute!_

But it was Ryou that caught her full attention as he walked down the stairs.

(Ryou was 18 now and his hair was still blonde, he looked very, very Hot and he had a six pack, and he dressed the same as he used to.)  
_Oh my God! Is he ever Hot!_  
"**So, have you chosen yet?" Lettuce came back.  
"Uhh, umm, I'll have a Strawberry shake, please."  
"I-Ich-Ichi… How come no one told me Ichigo was back!"** Ryou cried as he was walking down the stairs.  
**"Ichigo? She's not back, what are you talking about?"** Mint, Pudding and Lettuce all said this at once.  
"**Hello guys!"** Ichigo said standing up.  
**"Ichigo?"** Cried Pudding  
"**That's what they call me"****  
"Oh my God hi!"**  
Everyone surrounded around her and hugged her then they started asking questions.  
** "Oh my God, your hair its changed so much, did you dye it?"** Asked Mint.  
**"No, it was always like this, its just longer"**  
"**Is that a tattoo on your ankle**?" Asked Keiichiro.  
"**Yah, and it hurt like hell.."**  
**"How have you been?" **Lettuce asked.  
** "I've been good, England was great"**  
"**Was it hard to understand, did you have to have English classes, was it big there?"** Asked Pudding who was very excited.  
** "Uhh… yes it was hard to understand, yes it was big and… what was the other question?"**  
"**What about Masaya? Where is he? And how come you came back so soon?"** Ryou asked curious.  
** "I rather not talk about that..."**  
** "Oh.."**  
** "Who cares! We have to celebrate.. LETS HAVE A SLEEPOVER, NA NO DA!"** Pudding cried happily.  
** "Wait, where's Zakuro"** Ichigo asked very curious to why Zakuro wasn't there.

"**Alien Alert, Alien Alert!"** Masha cried flying into the room.  
**"What?" **Cried Ichigo confused. **"Aren't we done fighting aliens?"  
"Apparently not... Masha, where are they?"** Keiichiro asked.  
**"Outside!"**  
Everyone looked outside and saw a giant Chimera Anima.  
** "Tokyo mew mew, GO!" **Cried Ryou  
**"Wait.. so we can still transform?"** Asked Ichigo still very confused.  
_That would explain my perfect landing this morning.  
_** "Yes, NOW GO!"**

"**Mew mew Straberry Metamorpho-sis!"  
"Mew mew Lettuce metamorpho-sis!"**

"**Mew mew Minto metamorpho-sis!"**

"**Mew mew Pudding metamorpho-sis!"**

Everyone ran outside but noticed that someone had already done all of the work for them. They went over to where the Chimera Anima was just in time to see the turtle return to normal.  
** "How, who did that?"** Lettuce asked, curious.  
**"That would be me!"** Zakuro stepped out of behind the trees.  
**"Onee-sama!"** cried Mint hugging Zakuro.  
(Zakuro was 18 now and still had her purple hair and same color eyes, she was more friendly now but still very calm, she looked older now since she was an adult and all, she was very pretty.)  
They all de-transformed and went back into the café.  
** "Onee-sama, we're having a sleepover later, your going to come right? We can celebrate all five of us being back together again!"** Mint asked Zakuro thrilled.

"**Yeah, sure, why not"** Answered Zakuro with a smile.

A.N. YAY we're all done chapter 1! Next chapter a sleepover, that should be fun!  
Ok people R&R. And please no flames. The next chapter will be up A.S.A.P. but it would help if we got some nice reviews! nya!


	2. Authours Note

Ok, this is just to let you know that the next chapter might not be up for awhile. I (Ellie) am going away for 2 weeks, then when I get back I have to go to my godfathers wedding and then school starts again. Tiffy is also on vacation right now and when she gets back school starts. So we will have the next chapter up as soon as we can! Gomen (Sorry)


End file.
